Shadows
|season =3 |number =9 |image =File:Shadows.jpg |imagewidth =300 |imagecaption=Pete and his mother, Jane Lattimer, travel back in time in Jane's memories. |airdate =September 12, 2011 |writer =Bob Goodman & Holly Harold |director =Tawnia McKiernan |previous = |next = }} was the ninth episode of Season 3 and the thirty-fourth episode in the series Warehouse 13. Synopsis Pete enters Jane’s memories to investigate the Regent murders and to learn more about his mother and her history; Myka and Claudia look into a string of mysterious disappearances that started with a local T-shirt shop owner. Plot Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Peter Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Arthur Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Genelle Williams as Leena (credit only) Special Guest Star *Anthony Michael Hall as Walter Sykes Guest Starring *Kate Mulgrew as Jane Lattimer *Alessandra Toressani as Megan *Sasha Roiz as Marcus Diamond *CCH Pounder as Mrs. Irene Frederic Co-Starring *Emily Andrews as Young Jane *Harrison Smith as Young Pete *Troy Blundell as Pete's Dad *Ashton Doudelet as Jeff McMasters *Spencer Paul as Walter Sykes (12 yrs) *Darren Josephs as Jason Kinser *Chandra Galasso as Wife Kinser *Meghan Greeley as Viola *Llyandra Ariel Evans-Jones as Jeannie *Lok Archer as Lok *Alison Smiley as Landlady *Paul Beer as Tom *Scott Edgecombe as Stan *Austin Ball as Brandon *Mark Ramsay as Ralph Brunsky *Brendan Shoreman as Young Artie *Cameron Bryson as Young MacPherson *Michelle Spira as Signing Guest *Karen Ivany as Girl In Accident *Graham Hines as Megan's Boyfriend *Siavash Khavarnejad as Mugger Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Paul Tibbets's Binoculars': Emits a deadly beam of radiation that disintegrates objects and people when the focusing mechanism is adjusted. The artifact draws its power from the user's rage and hatred as well as the radiation from the environment surrounding it. It is one of the main artifacts of the episode. '' *'Carlo Collodi's Bracelet: Allows a person extraordinary control of their body, such as an increase in stamina and strength, and is even capable of alleviating paraplegia. Prolonged exposure eventually results in the bracelet planting an incurable source of evil thoughts and delusions of grandeur; a "seed of darkness" as Mrs. Frederic calls it. ''Another main artifact of the episode. '' *Horace Westlake Frink's Bronze Baby Shoes''': Transports people through their past memories when they touch a shoe; the downside is that sifting through the memories creates a strong desire to stay. Two people travelling at the same time strengthens their grip on reality and so one person can pull a person back if the need arises. Trivia *As well as the time travel element to the exploration of Jane's memories, there is a sense of the series coming full circle with the 'Aztecs' baseball cap, since the first artifact seen, snagged and bagged in the Pilot was the Aztec Bloodstone. *In the "Pilot" episode, Pete says his father died when he was twelve years old. This badge gives Pete's birthday as November 5th, 1981. The funeral for Pete's father took place in his hometown of North Canton, Ohio; snow was not seen and the trees were green, indicating that the flashbacks took place in the spring or summer of 1994. **Artie says that he and James collected Carlo Collodi's Bracelet "30 years ago" as of 2011. If taken to be true, this would place Pete's birth year as 1969 and his age by Season 3 as 42. As this age is not correct and 1994 is corroborated by more sources, Artie's claim is considered a non-canon mistake in the script (ignoring Artie's and James' younger appearance/actors in the flashback). References ru:Тени Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes